Development Core Fostering new research and supporting the development of early career scientists is the primary mission of the Development Core (DC). Key features of the Development Core include its weekly seminar series, planned and specific activities directed by chairs within each primary research area, and a seed grant program for early career population scientists and high-risk, high-reward population dynamics research involving multiple investigators. Rather than being a ?stand alone? component of CSDE operations, the newly designed Development Core seeks to leverage services and resources from other cores to create an interlocking system of support for intellectual interaction, interdisciplinary collaboration, new and innovative research initiatives, and the successful mentoring and professionalization of junior affiliates. These cross-core linkages will be evident in the following description of the Development Core?s services, resources, and activities.